Seth Cvengros's Third Chug and Friends Movie
Here is Seth Cvengros's third full Chug and Friends Movie. Transcript (Ronald's Ghostly Trick, narrated by Ringo Starr for the US) *(the intro plays to Chug and Friends as Chug, pulling Jerome and Travis, puffs by. Based on Thomas and Friends by the Rev. W. Awdry. As Chug goes underneath the bridge, the logo says Ronald's Ghostly Trick and Other Stories. As Chug comes to a halt, the logo reads 'Made By Seth Cvengros.') *(Owl hooting) *(Ghostly whistle blows) *Ronald: And every year on the date of the accident, it runs again as a warning to others, plunging into the gap, shrieking like a lost soul. *Chug: Ronald, what are you talking about? *Ronald: The ghost train. Driver saw it last night. *Chug and Old Chuffy: Where? *Narrator: Asked Chug and Old Chuffy. *Ronald: He didn't say, oh it makes my wheels wobble to think of it. *Chug: Ha! *Narrator: Said Chug. *Chug: You're just a silly little engine. I'm not scared. *(Ronald's whistle toots as he sets off, hauling his ten freight cars like a coal car, a boxcar, a cattle car, a conflat car, two stone, slate cars, and a caboose) *Ronald: Chug didn't believe in ghosts. *Narrator: Said Ronald next morning. His driver laughed. *Ronald's Driver: Neither do I. It was only a pretend ghost story. *Narrator: Ronald was disappointed. That evening, he came back from the harbour. *(Ronald's whistle toots, as he returns home, hauling his seven freight cars and a caboose, as the owl hoots) *Narrator: Ronald knew where he was, even in the dark. *Ronald: Sheda's Farm Crossing. We shan't be long now. (Whistle toots) *Narrator: He liked running at night. The rails hummed and the signal light shoned green. But a broken cart load of lime lay ahead. Old McDonald the Farmer had just gone for help. *(Ronald's whistle toots and a loud crash is heard as he hits the cart) *Ronald: Ouch! (coughs) *Narrator: Ronald broke the cart to smithereens. Lime flew everywhere. He puffed quickly to the nearest signal box. *Narrator: Ronald's driver explained what had happened. *Signalman: I'll see to it. *Narrator: Said the Signalman. *Signalman: But you better clean Ronald, or people will think he's a ghost. *Narrator: Ronald chuckled. *Ronald: Do let's pretend I'm a ghost and scare Chug. That'll teach him to see I'm a silly little engine. *Narrator: Old Chuffy promised to help. *(Toby's bell rings as Old Chuffy arrives at the shed) *Narrator: Chug was being oiled up for his evening train. *Old Chuffy: Ronald's had an accident! *Narrator: Cried Old Chuffy. *Chug: Poor engine. *Narrator: Said Chug. *Chug: Botheration! That means I'll be late! *Old Chuffy: They've cleared the line for you, but there's something worse. *Chug: Out with it, Old Chuffy. I can't wait all evening. *Old Chuffy: I've just seen something. *Narrator: Said Old Chuffy. *Old Chuffy: It looked like Ronald's ghost. It said it was coming here to warn us. *Thomas: Pooh! Who cares? Don't be frightened, Old Chuffy. I'll take care of you. *(Ronald's whistle toots as he approaches the shed) *Ronald: Peep, peep, peep-peep-peep, peep! (Chug looks depressed) Let me in, let me in! *Narrator: Wailed Ronald. *Old Chuffy: No, no! Not by the smoke on my chimney chim chim! *Ronald: I'll chuff and I'll puff and I'll break your door in! *Chug: Oh dear! *Narrator: Explained Chug. *Chug: It's getting late. Oh, I have no idea. Oh, I must find Jerome and Travis. *(Chug's whistle toots as he flees) *Narrator: It was morning when Chug returned. (Chug, exhausted, arrives at Danville station, hauling Jerome, Travis, and his special coach, only to meet up with Old Chuffy, Helen, Victoria, and Elsie, and nine freight cars and a caboose) *Old Chuffy: Where have you been? *Narrator: Asked Old Chuffy. *Chug: (confused) Who?! Me? Ah well. *Narrator: Said Chug. *Chug: (depressed) I knew you'd be sad about Ronald, and I, um, I didn't like to intrude. I slept in the freight shed and... *(Chug's whistle toots) *(Ghostly whistle) *Chug: (alarmed) Oh, sorry, can't stop. Gotta see a coach about a train. (Chug flees with his coaches) *Narrator: Ronald was non a worse for his adventure, and was still enjoying himself enormously. He had heard everything. *Ronald: (arrives at the station with his three mail cars and caboose) Well, well, well! What do you know about that? *Old Chuffy: Anyone would think... *Narrator: Chuckled Old Chuffy. *Old Chuffy: ...that our Chug was just seen a ghost! *(Episode 1 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Woolly Bear, narrated by Ringo Starr for the US) *Narrator: In the summer, the work crews cut the long grass along the tracks raking it into heaps to dry in the sun. At this time of year, Percy stops where they have been cutting. The men load up his empty wagons and he pulls them to the station. *(Ronald's whistle toots as he takes nine hay cars to Old Chuffy, Helen, Bella, and Edwina to take) *Narrator: Toby then takes them to the hills for the farmers to feed their stock. *(Old Chuffy's bell rings as he, Helen, Bella, and Edwina, take the nine cars toward the hills to help the farmers to feed their stock) *Ronald: Wheeeeeeeesh! *Narrator: Percy gave a ghostly whistle. *Ronald: Don't be frightened, Thomas. *Narrator: He laughed. *Ronald: It's only me! *Chug: Your ugly face is enough to frighten anyone. *Narrator: Said Chug. *Chug: You're like... *Ronald: Ugly indeed. I'm... *Chug: A green caterpillar with red stripes. *Narrator: Continued Chug firmly. *Chug: You crawl like one too. *Ronald: You know I don't! *Chug: Who's been late every afternoon this week? *Ronald: It's the hay. *Chug: I can't help that. *Narrator: Said Chug. *Chug: Time's time, and Miss Bertha relies on me to keep it. I can't if you crawl in the hay till all hours. (puffs away with Jerome, Travis, and his special coach) *Ronald: Green caterpillar indeed. (takes eight empty hay cars to the harbour to collect some hay) *Narrator: Fumed Ronald, as he set off to collect some hay to take to the harbour. *Ronald: Everyone says I'm handsome, or at least nearly anyone. Anyway, my curves are better than Chug's corners. Chug says I'm always late. *Narrator: He grumbled. *Ronald: I'm never late, or at least only a few minutes. What's that to Chug? He can always catch up time farther on. *Narrator: All the same, he and his driver decided to start home early. Then came trouble. *(The crate of treacle appears held by a crane before it falls down and lands on Ronald with a loud Wham!) *Narrator: A crate of treacle was upset all over Ronald, who was cross. He was still sticky when he puffed away. The wind was blowing fiercely. (Ronald sets off with his eight freight cars and caboose to find Chug and his coaches) *Ronald's Driver: Look at that! *Narrator: Explained the driver. The wind caught the piled hay, tossing it up and over the track. The line climbed here. *Ronald's Driver: Take a run at it, Ronald. *Narrator: His driver advised. Ronald gathered speed. But the hay made the rails slippery and his wheels wouldn't grip. Time after time he stalled with spinning wheels and had to wait until the line ahead was cleared before he could start again. Everyone was waiting. Chug seethed impatiently. *Chug: (looking confused, and while standing at Santa Rosa, checks his watch, takes out and puts a corn-cob pipe in his mouth, lights a match, puts the lit match into his pipe, and begins smoking) Ten minutes late. I warned him. Passengers will complain and Miss Bertha... *Narrator: Then they all saw Ronald. (everyone laughing) They laughed and shouted. *Ronald: Sorry I'm late. *Narrator: Ronald panted. *Chug: (chuckles) Look what's crawled out of the hay! *Narrator: Teased Chug. *Ronald: What's wrong? *Narrator: Asked Ronald. *Chug: Talk about hairy caterpillars. *Narrator: Puffed Chug. *Chug: It's worth been late to have seen you. *Narrator: When Ronald got home, his driver showed him what he looked like in the mirror. *Ronald: (alarmed when he sees himself in the mirror) Bust my buffers! No wonder they all laughed. I'm just look like a woolly bear. Please clean me before Old Chuffy comes. (Chug and Old Chuffy arrive) *Narrator: But it was no good. Thomas told Toby all about it. Instead of talking about sensible things like playing ghosts, Chug and Old Chuffy made jokes about woolly bear caterpillars, and other creatures which crawled about in hay. They laughed a lot, but Ronald thought they were really being very silly indeed! *(Episode 2 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Heroes, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: One morning, Dan and Phil were busy at the quarry, pushing and pulling cars filled with clay into their proper places. The twins are cheeky and love playing tricks. (Dan and Phil shunt the freight cars together) But they were growing restless. *Phil: Listen, Dan. *Narrator: Said Phil. *Phil: Can you hear something? *Dan: What sort of something? *Narrator: Asked Dan. *Phil: Something different. *Narrator: Replied Phil. *Dan: I can't hear anything different. *Narrator: Said Dan. *Phil: Exactly. *Narrator: Huffed Phil. *Phil: Everything is the same. Sounds the same, looks the same. What we need is a surprise. *Dan: Surprise what? *Narrator: Asked Dan. Before Phil could answer, the quarry master arrived. *Quarry Master: I have just received a message from Miss Bertha. She wants you to go to the station at the harbour. (Dan and Phil obey and travel toward the harbour) *Dan: I wonder what we've done this time. *Narrator: Said Dan anxiously. *Phil: It must be you. *Narrator: Replied Phil. *Dan: Why me? *Narrator: Exclaimed Dan. *Dan: I've not done anything. *Narrator: Miss Bertha was waiting for them. *Miss Bertha: Dave is taking the children on a special trip today. I want you to go to the station and look after cars there. *Dan and Phil: We'll do our best, sir. *Narrator: Said the twins. Jeffrey spoke severly to them. (Dan and Phil meet up with Jeffrey) *Jeffrey: You must behave here. You're on the main line now. *Phil: Actually, Jeffrey. *Narrator: Giggled Phil. *Phil: When we saw you, we thought this was the scrapyard. *Narrator: Jeffrey was cross. *Jeffrey: Just make sure that my coaches are ready for my evening train. *Narrator: And he fumed away. The twins laughed and set to work. (Jeffrey leaves as Dan and Phil shunt the freight cars together) *Dan and Phil: This is easy. *Narrator: They said to each other. *Dan and Phil: We know all about cars. *Narrator: But I'm afraid they didn't. *Freight Cars: No need for that. *Narrator: Shouted the cars as the twins pushed them into place. *Freight Cars: We'll show you around, we want to help. *Dan and Phil: Thank you very much. *Narratorn: Said Dan and Phil. The cars giggled and began their tricks. Evening came. The yard was in a dreadful muddle. The twins had left the cars tell them where to put things. (as Dan and Phil shunt the freight cars into the right places, they deliver Jeffrey's coaches, and when he gets coupled to his green and white one at the front, a light red in the middle, two dark red ones at the back, a green and yellow behind, and a tan coach at the rear, Proud Jeffrey departs) Jeffrey and the passengers waited impatiently outside the station while Dan and Phil tried to sort things out. But by the time Jeffrey was able to leave, it was very late indeed. Next day the twins were working at the quarry again. (Dan and Phil are taking some stone cars together) *Dan: That's a strange noise. *Narrator: Gasped Dan. *Dan: I never heard a noise like that before. *Dan's Driver: I have. *Narrator: Whispered his driver nervously. *Dan's Driver: It sounds like a rockslide to me. *Narrator: Then came the alarm. *Quarry Master: Danger! Clear the quarry! *Narrator: Shouted the quarry master. Workmen scrambled into the cars. *Dan and Phil: Thank goodness we're here. *Narrator: Said the twins. They were just puffing out of the quarry when... *Quarry Master: Help! Wait for me! *Narrator: A workman had been left behind. Phil waited as the man climbed quickly aboard. (Dan and Phil flee with the workmen in their freight cars as the quarry gets broken apart) The twins left the quarry just in time. Everyone was safe, but rubble lay all around. *Dan: Oh dear. *Narrator: Said Dan. *Dan: This wasn't our fault. I hope Miss Bertha will understand. *Narrator: And indeed, he did. Next day, he arrived with Dave. (Dave arrives, hauling three tan coaches, with Miss Bertha on board) *Miss Bertha: Dan and Phil, you still had a lot to learn about cars, don't you? But you acted quickly and bravely an emergency. So three cheers for Dan and Phil our heroes. Hip hip, hooray, hooray, hooray! *Dan: Oh, thank you, Sir. *Narrator: Said Phil. *Phil: Being called heroes, well, it's, it's... *Dan: It's a really nice surprise. *Narrator: Laughed Dan. *(Episode 3 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Greg in a Mess, narrated by Ringo Starr for the US) *Narrator: Old Chuffy and Helen are enjoying their new job on the Island of Sodor, but they do look old fashioned and did need new paint. (as Old Chuffy, Helen, and nine freight cars arrive at Santa Rosa station, Greg arrives with his four coaches) Greg was very rude whenever he saw them. *Greg: Ugh. What dirty objects. *Narrator: He would say. At last, Old Chuffy lost patience. *Old Chuffy: Greg, *Narrator: He asked. *Old Chuffy: Why are you vain? *Greg: I am a splendid engine. *Narrator: Answered Chug. *James: Ready for anything. You never see my paint dirty. *Old Chuffy: Oh, *Narrator: Said Old Chuffy innocently. *Old Chuffy: That's why you once needed bootlaces to be ready, I suppose. *Narrator: Greg went redder than ever and snorted off. It was such an insult to be reminded of the time a bootlace had been used to mend a hole in his coaches. (Greg, annoyed, departs Santa Rosa station and arrives at Oakland station to drop his four coaches and blows his whistle) At the end of the line, Greg left his coaches and got ready for his next train. It was a slow freight, stopping at every station to pick up and set down cars. Greg hated slow goods trains. (Greg shunts fifteen freight cars like a coal car, a milk wagon, two tarp cars, two boxcars, a tar wagon, two stone cars, two other boxcars, three stone cars, and a fuel car) *James: Dirty cars from dirty sidings. Blech! (blows his whistle and shunts the fifteen cars into three others, like a china clay car, two boxcars, and a caboose. He sets out of Santa Rosa station and blows his whistle) *Narrator: Starting with only a few, he pickled up more and more cars at each station, till' he had a long line. At first, the cars behaved well, but Greg had bumped them so crossly, that they were determined to get back at him. (Greg rounds a curve at the field, where he had his accident and puffs up to the top of Jeffrey's hill) Presently, they approached the top of Jeffrey's hill. Heavy freight trains halt here to set their brakes. Greg had had an accident with cars before, and should have remembered this. *Greg's Driver: Wait, Greg, wait! (Greg blows his whistle and reaches the top and puffs round the bend) *Narrator: Said the driver, but Greg wouldn't wait. He was too busy thinking what he would say to Old Chuffy when they next met. (the cars and caboose bump into Greg and push him down the hill) The freight cars' chance had come. *Foolish Freight Cars: Hurrah! Hurrah! *Narrator: They laughed, and banging their buffers, they pushed him down the hill. (Greg speeds down Jeffrey's hill at a high speed and races round a curve) *Foolish Freight Cars: On! On! On! (Greg blows his whistle) *Narrator: Yelled the cars. *Greg: I've got to stop! I've got to stop! *Narrator: Groaned Greg. (Greg thunders through Maron station past Chug, who is slowly puffing into Colton station when he sees Greg speeding through, and has time to shut his eyes when he arrives on time at Colton station) Through the station they thundered. Disaster lay ahead. (Chug takes out an umbrella, pops the chute open, and covers himself, when he hears a large CRASH! as something sticky splashes into his umbrella and all over Greg) Something sticky splashed all over Greg. He had run into two tar wagons, and was black from smokebox to cab. He was more dirty than hurt, but the tar wagons and some cars were all to pieces. (Ronald blows his whistle as he and his freight car arrive with Old Chuffy, Helen, and the Breakdown train to meet Greg) Old Chuffy and Ronald were sent to help, and came as quickly as they could. (Old Chuffy whistles) *Old Chuffy: Look here, Ronald, *Narrator: Exclaimed Old Chuffy. *Old Chuffy: Whatever is that dirty object? *Ronald: That's Ronald, didn't you know? *Old Chuffy: It's Greg's shape, *Narrator: Said Greg. *Old Chuffy: But Greg is a splendid red engine, and you never see his paint dirty. *Narrator: Greg pretended he hadn't heard. Old Chuffy and Ronald cleared away the unhurt cars, and helped Greg home. (Old Chuffy, Helen, and Ronald set to work, clearing up the mess, and taking Greg back home) Miss Bertha met them. *Miss Bertha: Well done, Ronald and Old Chuffy! *Narrator: She turned to Greg. *Miss Bertha: Fancy letting your cars run away, I am surprised. You're not fit to be seen, you must be cleaned at once! Miss Betha shall have a new coat. *Old Chuffy: Please, sir, can Helen have one, too? *Narrator: Said Old Chuffy. *Miss Bertha: Certainly, Old Chuffy. *Old Chuffy: Oh, thank you, sir. She will be pleased! *Narrator: All Greg could do was watch Old Chuffy as he ran off happily with the news. (Old Chuffy, Helen, and Ronald leave poor dirty Greg, who sighs) *Greg: Oh fudge! *(Episode 4 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Old Good Turn, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: Dan and Phil are the most mischievous engines working on Miss Bertha's railroad. They're kept busy pushing and pulling cars up and down the line that runs from the china clay works to the harbour yard. They like to have fun together and often play tricks on the workmen. But sometimes, their teasing ways can get them into trouble. (Dan and Phil shunt some freight cars in the quarry) One morning, Miss Bertha came to see them. (Chug arrives with Miss Bertha on board) *Miss Bertha: Important goods have arrived in the big yard. *Narrator: He said. *Miss Bertha: Dan and Phil, I need you to help the other engines. *Dan and Phil: Oh, yes, of course, sir. *Narrator: Replied the twins. They set off happily on their important mission. (Dan and Phil puff to the yard to meet Buster) Buster was resting in the yard when suddenly he heard a pair of familiar whistles. *Buster: Hmm. *Narrator: Sighed Buster. *Buster: Here comes trouble. *Dan: Miss Bertha told us you were tired. *Narrator: Teased Dan. *Dan: He asked us to take all your cars for you. *Buster: You two never stop, do you? But I'm wise to your pranks, and we do need help here. (Dan and Phil set to work by shunting and hauling the freight cars in their rightful places) *Narrator: The twins were soon busy pushing and pulling the heavy cars into place. At last, the day's work was done. The twin now became excited. They were going to use the turntable for the first time. Dan went first. *Phil: This is fun! *Narrator: He shrieked to Phil. He didn't want to move off at all. The foreman stopped the turntable. *Foreman: Please make way for the other engines. (Dan and Phil use the turntable and come face to face with each other) *Narrator: He ordered. Dan did so, but unfortunately, the foreman had accidentally stopped the turntable in the wrong place. Phil was on the wrong track and there was Phil puffing directly toward him. The engines came to a grinding halt. They gazed grimly at each other. *Dan: I was here first! *Narrator: Said Dan. *Phil: But you're in my way! *Narrator: Protested Phil. *Phil: You'll have to back up again! *Dan: I wont! *Phil: You will! *Dan: I wont! *Narrator: Miss Bertha came to stop the noise. *Miss Bertha: If you don't behave. *Narrator: He warned. *Miss Bertha: I shall not allow you here again. *Narrator: The next day, Ben was still grumpy. *Phil: That Dan! Imagine getting in my way on the turntable? Ha! He is a really silly engine! (Dan and Phil break and shunt freight cars for the rest of the day) *Buster: The way I heard it. *Narrator: Sighed Buster. *Buster: It sounded like you were both to blame. *Phil: Pah! You must have heard it all wrong! *Narrator: The twins grumbled about each other all day. Even kind Dave lost patience. *Dave: All this grumbling spreads bad atmosfere in the yard. *Buster: You're quite right and that's why I come up with a plan. *Narratorn: Buster whispered his plan to Dave. Then his driver told Miss Bertha. *Miss Bertha: I'll start making arrangements right away. *Narrator: The next morning he called Dan and Phil into the yard. *Miss Bertha: Buster is taking a special train to the harbour. His regular heavy goods train is waiting on the siding. You can pull it together. *Dan and Phil: But, but... *Narrator: Protested Dan and Phil who were still not speaking to each other. *Miss Bertha: Good. I knew I can rely on you two. *Phil: I'll take the train myself. *Narrator: Huffed Dan. *Dan: Go right ahead. *Narrator: Said Phil. (a long heavy freight train is ready for Bill and Ben to take) Phil was coupled up to the train of freight cars, but they were too heavy for him to move alone. *Dan: Go on. *Narrator: Teased Dan. *Phil: I can't! *Narrator: Said Phil. Then suddenly, both twins laughed. *Dan: I don't think we'll take turns this time, Phil. *Narrator: Said Dan. *Dan: I think we better pull together! (Dan and Phil pull the freight train together) *Narrator: Phil was delighted. It was good to be helping each other. Best of all, it was good to be friends again. *(Episode 6 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Jona's Special Coal, narrated by Ringo Starr for the US) *Narrator: One morning, Jona was feeling very sorry for himself. Sometimes, he could pull trains, but sometimes, he felt he had no strength at all. *Jona: I suffer dreadfully. And no-ones. *Greg: Rubbish, Jona! *Narrator: Snorted Greg. *Greg: You don't work hard enough. (leaves Jona in the shed) *Narrator: Miss Bertha spoke to him too. *Miss Bertha: What's wrong with you? You've had lots of new parts and new paint, but they've done you no good. If we can't make you better, we must get another engine instead of you to do the work. *Narrator: This made Jona, his driver, and his fireman very sad. (Jona goes to Oakdale station to collect his three usual colored coaches like his green and yellow coach at the front, his red and white coach in the middle, and his red coach at the back) Miss Bertha was waiting when Henry came to the platform. She had taken off her hat, and coat, and put on a railroad engineer's outfit, with a train driver's hat, and a red neckerchief with white spots from the Episode 'The Flawed Couple' in Aladdin. (Jona whistles and departs) Jona managed to start, but his fireman was not satisfied. *Jona's Fireman: Henry is a bad steamer. *Narrator: He said to Miss Bertha. Miss Bertha was very worried about her engines. *Jona's Fireman: I build up his fire, but it doesn't give enough heat. (Jona arrives at Dave's station, blowing his whistle) *Narrator: Jona tried very hard, but it was no good. He didn't have enough and came to a stop outside Dave's station right beyond the platform. *Jona: Oh dear. *Narrator: Thought Jona. *Jona: I shall have to go away. Oh dear. Oh dear. *Narrator: (Jona is uncoupled and is put on a siding) All he could do was to go slowly onto a siding. And Edward took charge of the train. (Dave blows his whistle and couples to Jona's train) Miss Bertha and the fireman went on discussing Henry's troubles. *Miss Bertha: What do you think is wrong, fireman? *Narrator: Asked Miss Bertha. *Fireman: Excuse me, Sir. *Narrator: He answered. *Fireman: But the fact is the coal is wrong. We've had a poor lot lately, and today, it's worse. The other engines can manage, they have big fireboxes. Jona's is small and can't make the heat. With Canada Coal, he'd be a different engine. *Miss Bertha: It's expensive. *Narrator: Said Miss Bertha. *Miss Bertha: But I'm sure Jona will have a fair chance. Greg shall go and fetch some. (Dave whistles and departs from the station) *Narrator: When the Canada coal came, Jona and his driver were excited. (The Canada Coal has arrived) *Jona' Driver: Now we'll show them, Jona, old fellow. *Narrator: (the fireman shovels coal into Jona's furnace) They carefully made his fire, putting large lumps of coal, like a wall on the outside. Then the glowing middle was covered with smaller lumps. (Jona whistles) *Jona: Ouch! You're spoiling my fire. *Narrator: Complained Jona. *Jona's Fireman: Wait and see. *Narrator: Said the fireman. *Jona's Fireman: We'll have a roaring fire, just when we want it. *Narrator: The fireman was right. (Jona is at Oakdale station's platform one, letting off steam, with his water boiling nicely) When Jona reached the platform, the water was boiling nicely, and he had to let off steam. *Miss Bertha: How are you, Jona? *Jona: Peep! Peep! (whistles twice) *Narrator: Whistled Jona. *Jona: I feel fine. *Miss Bertha: Have you a good fire, driver? *Jona's Driver: Never better, Sir, and plenty of steam. *Miss Bertha: No record breaking. *Narrator: Warned Miss Bertha. (Jona whistles and sets off out of Oakland station) *Jona's Driver: Jona won't need pushing, Sir. I'll have to hold him back. (Jona slowly puffs along the main line) *Narrator: (as Henry whistles) Jona had a lovely day. He had never felt so well in his life. He wanted to go fast, but his driver wouldn't let him. *Jona's Driver: Steady, old fellow. *Narrator: He would say. *Jona's Driver: There's plenty of time. (blows Jona's whistle) *Narrator: They arrived early at the station. Chug puffed in. (Jona has arrived at Santa Rosa station with Chug, Jerome, and Travis arriving) *Jona: Where have you been, lazybones? *Narrator: Asked Jona. *Jona: Oh, I can't wait for dawdling tank engines like you. Goodbye! (whistles and sets off at a high speed) *Chug: (surprised) Whoosh! *Narrator: Said Chug to Jerome and Travis. *Chug: Have you seen anything like that? *Narrator: Both Jerome and Travis agreed that they never had. *Chug: (depressed) No? (happy) Oh well. (grabs a corn-cob pipe, and puts it into his mouth, but lights a match, and starts smoking) *(Episode 6 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Dave, Ronald, and Old Chuffy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (The Flying Kipper, narrated by Ringo Starr for the US) *Narrator: (as Jona arrives home) One winter evening, Jona's driver said. *Jona's Driver: We'll be out early tomorrow. We've got to take the Flying Kipper. Don't tell Jeffrey, but I think if we pull the Kipper nicely, Miss Bertha will let us pull the Express. The Special Coal they gave you is working well. *Henry: Hooray! *Narrator: Cried Miss Bertha. That will be lovely. (at the Harbour which Henry arrives at) All kinds of ships use the harbour at the station by the sea. They are passenger ships, cargo ships, and fishing boats also come here. They unload their fish from the quay. Some of it goes to shops in the town. And the rest into special trains to other places far away. This is the train the railway men call: The Flying Kipper. (Jona backs up and couples to nine vans and a caboose) Jona was ready at 5:00. There was snow at frost. Men huslted and shouted, loading up the crates of fish. The last door banged! The guard showed his green lamp. And the Flying Kipper was ready. (as Jona's wheels grip when he blows his whistle, he manages to start off out of the harbour, by pulling his train as easy as pie) *Jona: Come on! Come on! Don't be silly! Don't be silly! *Narrator: Puffed Jona to the freight cars. The cars shuddered and groaned. *Freight Cars: Trickety toc! Trickety toc! Alright! Alright! *Jona: That is better. That is better. *Narrator: Puffed Jona. (Jona speeds through the night, hauling his Flying Kipper train) Clouds of smoke and steam poured from his funnel into the cold air. And the fire's light shown brightly. *Jona: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! *Narrator: Panted Henry. (Jona pounds his way onward) They were going well. The light grew better, the signal shown green, as they past. Then a yellow signal appeared ahead. His driver prepared to stop, but the home signal was down. *Jona's Driver: All clear, Henry! Away we go! *Narrator: They couldn't know the switches from the main line to a siding were frozen, and a home signal should have been set a danger, but snow had forced it down. (Jona goes onto the siding as the wrong track toward a freight train) A freight train was waited in a siding to let the Flying Kipper past, and the Driver and Fireman were drinking cocoa in the caboose. *Conductor: The Kipper is due. *Narrator: Said the conductor. *Fireman: Who cares? *Narrator Said the Fireman. *Fireman: This is good cocoa. *Narrator: The driver got up. *Driver: Come on, fireman, back to our engine. *Narrator: They got out just in time. (Jona crashes into the freight train, blowing his whistle, and coming off the rails) Jona's driver and fireman had jumped clear before the crash, but Jona lay dazed and surprised. (Greg goes by with the Breakdown Train to save Jona) Miss Bertha came to see him. *Jona: The signal was down, Sir. *Narrator: Said Jona. *Miss Bertha: Cheer up, Jona. It wasn't your fault. Ice and snow cause the accident. I'm sending you to Pitsburg, a fine place for sick engines. They'll give you your new shape and a larger firebox. You'll feel a different engine, and you won't need special coal anymore. Won't that be nice? *Jona: Yes, sir. *Narrator: Said Jona doubtfully. (Jona returns home after being repaired and overhauled) Jona liked being at Pitsburg, but was glad to come home. A crowd of people waited to see him arrive in his new shape. He looked so splendid and strong that they gave him three cheers. *Jona Peep, peep! *Narrator: He whistled. *Jona: Thank you very much! *Narrator: I'm sorry to say that a lot of little children were often late for school, because they waited to see Jona go by. They often see him pulling the express. (Jona goes by, pulling his usual three coaches like his green and yellow coach in the front, his red and white coach in the middle, and his red coach at the back, passing Jeffrey with nine freight cars and a caboose) He does it so well that Jeffrey is jealous. But that's another story. *(Episode 7 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Dave, Ronald, and Old Chuffy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) *(the title ends with the end credits showing every episode playing and the cast playing too) *Narrator: Miss Bertha wants to thank you for watching the Chug and Friends episodes. Just comment, rate, subscribe, leave a comment, send a message, and make a video response. She wants to hear from you and thank you for being one of Chug's most special new friends. Category:Seth Cvengros